a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording medium which can be additionally recorded. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reflective type optical information recording medium having a coloring matter film on a substrate.
b. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an optical information recording medium using a coloring matter film as a recording layer. That is, this type of recording medium basically comprises a substrate and coloring matter film. One side of the substrate comes in contact with the coloring matter film and the other side of the substrate comes in contact with air or a protective layer. Since this type of recording medium can be manufactured by a highly productive process such as coating, it has merit in that it can be industrially produced at a low cost. However, on the contrary, it has a demerit in that it is technically and economically hard to select a satisfactory material for forming a coloring matter film.